psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Similar YouTubers
This is an article for YouTube stars that are uploading similar video's as McJuggerNuggets, these include... [https://www.youtube.com/user/TheAngryGrandpaShow TheAngryGrandpaShow] 2M*+ Subscribers - A very similar series revolving around the tension between Michael Green (also known as "KidBehindACamera" and is nicknamed "Pickleboy") and Charlie Green Jr. (also known as "TheAngryGrandpaShow"). Its main similarity is that Charlie Green often breaks his limits and breaks Michael's personal possessions such as televisions and PS4s, and even his own stuff, particularly his televisions or appliances, over the most minor things, mostly due to Charlie's anger issues. Unlike in the Psycho Series, though, Charlie Green is often provoked into his destructive rampages, normally after being pranked by his son. He has a sword and taser. Michael Green, however, makes vlogs revolving around his entire day, usually uploading from 2-14 days. Other videos on his channel includes pranks on Charlie (which are often done by Michael as revenge for Charlie's destruction). McJuggerNuggets features both TheAngryGrandpaShow and KidBehindACamera on his featured channels list, and even got to talk with Michael over the phone in the video CONVERSATION WITH PICKLEBOY! The series, like many others on this list, is often considered fake. Read More On Angry Grandpa Wiki . [https://www.youtube.com/user/wafflepwn Wafflepwn]' ' 1M*+ Subscribers - Out of all the YouTubers on this list, Wafflepwn very likely has the most similarities with McJuggerNuggets. The owner of the Wafflepwn channel is Jack Quire, who records his older brother Stephen freaking out over relatively minor things in a series titled "Greatest Freak Out Ever". There are some videos in the "Greatest Freak Out Ever" series and "Psycho" series that are almost alike in terms of plot (such as Greatest Freak Out Ever 26 and Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout, with both videos involving one brother locking the other outside in the snow). Other similarities include how Jesse and Stephen have a tendency to take their clothes off whenever they're angry, and how Jeffrey and Jack often tease or annoy their brothers in the hopes of getting a reaction out of them. Both Wafflepwn and McJuggerNuggets are also considered to be fake. Read More On Greatest Freak Out Ever Wiki. [https://www.youtube.com/user/violette1st Violette1st] 120K+ Subscribers - Violette1st is an American youtuber who records the rages and meltdowns of her entire family. though the the channel's content mainly consists of meltdowns from her son William, it also includes rages from other family members such as her daughter Lucy, her husband Bill, and her nephew Andy. though she is usually against their actions, she'll sometimes team up with one of them them to get revenge on another family member. some of their most popular destruction-related videos include a video of William throwing a temper tantrum over having to do his homework, a video of William shooting and stabbing his TV over an xbox, a video of William breaking the window to his dad's car to get his xbox out, and a video of William throwing the family's vacuum off the roof because he doesn't want to vacuum the house. Read More On Violette1st Wiki GolcaJuice 100K*+ subscribers, - Christian Golca is a American YouTube vlogger, mainly known for recording his mom's rages and rants. Christian has actually collaborated with McJuggerNuggets before in the video "PSYCHO MOM ATTACKS MCJUGGERNUGGETS!" in which they meet Jesse and Psycho Mom tries to take him home with her, causing Jesse to run away. other popular videos on the channel include Psycho Mom throwing her daughter's iphone into their pool, destroying the family TV after Christian accidentally broke it, and dropping the family christmas tree from the house's stairway railing, causing it to land on and injure her mother. He is criticized for ripping McJuggerNuggets. Oh Shiitake Mushrooms Over 70K+ subscribers, - Oh Shiitake Mushrooms is an American YouTube channel starring a dysfunctional family of five who upload daily staged-temper tantrums or conflicts, usually entitled "Kid Temper Tantrum". Most of the tantrums are of Leland, the oldest son, who is about 7 years old. But as of lately, Leanna, the middle child, has caused drama as well. Many users comment on how both kids, especially Leland, should be "spanked" or "grounded", even though it has been revealed multiple times that all the videos are staged. Whenever the father grounds Leland, he does so in a way similar to "GoAnimate groundings". The phrase "oh shiitake mushrooms" most likely originated from Carmen Cortez in Spy Kids. A shiitake mushroom is a type of mushroom from East Asia. Angry German Kid Leopold Slikk (also known as "Angry German Kid") is an internet phenomenon who has created videos under the name Echter Gangster, his most famous being PC Spielen, originally uploaded most likely around 2004 or 2005. Tens of thousands of videos have been produced through YouTube using this video, usually of "Angry German Kid" getting upset over a video game, getting in trouble at school, or embarking on "misadventures". Angry Dominican Kid Ronald Ramirez (also known as “Angry Dominican Kid” is an dominican computer player who has created a video out of him raging at his computer while trying to play Team Fortress 2, In the parodies/AGK parodies, he often smashes computer & gets into trouble like Leopold Slikk from AGK, he also fights with Leopold while they first met, he is Leopold‘s friend, his father “Don Ramírez” spanks him. Other 'Psycho Dad' 95K*+ Subscribers - Psycho Dad is a fan made profile witch uploads a lot of edited videos from Jesse and Jeff Sr. One of his videos, has over one milion views. The user also comments on McJuggerNuggets videos, purporting to actually be Jeff Sr., and often advocating brutal punishments for Jesse, or overall just trash-talking him. "Larry's Lounge" 4,500+ Subscribers - Larry's Lounge is a former minor antagonist throughout the McJuggerNuggets series and the secondary antagonist to Larry Abraham. He is one of many fakers, as expected on YouTube. However, what makes this particular faker an antagonist is that he was asking for money and expected from fakers, again, copies off the real Larry's Lounge videos. Larry Abraham reveals that this faker wasn't him and would never ask for money and only uploads for his audience's entertainment, as well as his own and didn't do it for the money. All Larry did ask, however, was that to spam the faker from YouTuber (as many currently did). Of course, after this, the faker deleted his video about asking for money. He later changed his account and started his own YouTube career. [https://www.youtube.com/user/boogie2988 Boogie2988] 45K*+ Subscribers - Boogie2988 is a Channel created by Steven Jason Williams has a Character Francis, He is known for his extremely short temper and frequent mood swings He yells alot and is childlike on many instances He also is very vulgar, belligerent and is possessive and does not like selling his things even if he has to pay someone back as shown in Fat guy spends 380 ON CANDY CRUSH. Francis is also a mountain dew addict even willing to go great lengths to find it FRANCIS Rages wheres my goddamned mountain dew. The only mtn dew type he dislikes is diet mtn dew he is also abusive to his sister and boyfriend and basically making them his domestic slaves often smashing things out of anger like a Christmas tree or a xbox and throwing things Francis also has no respect of others religion as he calls his sisters boyfriend Jewie and is somewhat disrespectful of Christmas when he called Santa a "big and abuse asshole" he hates Easter because his sister pranks him every year with carrots. Francis also likes to rant about things he is not happy about like Walmart or diablo III errors Francis can also get violent when he gets something he doesn't want or doesn't get his way Christmas video game RAGE when he tipped over a Christmas tree although he apologizes for his childish behavior Francis's hunger is that of a double edged sword as he ate 100 pieces of candy which were for the kids outside when his sister got mad and suggested he should give them his games but he tries to give them magic cards instead but is pelted with candy and eggs and falls on the ground and is unable to get up fast enough due to his weight.In FAT GUY FRANCIS HATES JUICING! RAGE! When his sister bought a juicer and made him taste a healthy drink he said it was "vile" and "disgusting shit". Francis also acts like a child when he doe,st get what he wants like tipping over a table of his presents or tipping over a Christmas tree etc. Francis also does not like animals as he said a dog that david got for him was "A cross eyed fucker" Read More On Boogie2988 Wiki KidBehindACamera 2,255,380 subscribers - KidBehindACamera is a YouTube channel/an account created by Pickleboy & he does daily vlogs & more, he even rages alot & makes Angry Grandpa videos too just like TheAngryGrandpaShow does. He begun a series called "Fat Kid" (Filmed by Bridgette) which featured him throwing a tantrum over WWE Royal Rumble 2013. The reception for this was mixed, with many arguing that it was staged, seeing Michael with a more hostile and violent personality similar to that of Angry Grandpa's. It went viral and gained a Million views in 5 days and is currently at 1.5 Million along with 1,300 dislikes. Bridgette posted her video response saying it is not a big deal and tells Michael he's sorry that WWE doesn't care about him or any other fans. The video has gained 200,000 views so far. Read More On KidBehindACamera WikiCategory:Lists Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:YouTubers